


In the Morning

by jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Louis Garneau and Bradley James [3]
Category: British Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 17:18:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8022442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica
Summary: Co-written by Pet.This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Louis Garneau/Bradley James storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG Citadel. If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed here.Please note that Louis Garneau is an original character and is based (looks only) on the model David Gandy.





	In the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Co-written by Pet.
> 
> This is a re-posting (archiving) of all logs for the Louis Garneau/Bradley James storyline in the BDSM RPS RPG [Citadel](http://citadel.dreamwidth.org/read). If you're interested in joining, please contact the mods as listed [here](http://citadel-info.dreamwidth.org/995.html#cutid1).
> 
> Please note that Louis Garneau is an original character and is based (looks only) on the model David Gandy.

Bradley's first waking realization is that he's hot. He's kicked off the covers, he can tell, but there's something keeping one whole side of his body very warm. Sunlight, maybe? He can see that there's light, even with his eyes closed. Doesn't want to open them, his usual reaction to mornings.

Slowly as the rest of his senses come back online, he remembers...there was a hike, and a date, and, holy shit, he's in bed with his date from last night!

He sits straight up in bed, blinking, and looks over to be sure it wasn't just some strange dream.

Disturbed by Bradley's moving around, Louis shifts a little, his morning erection hard against his stomach, pressed tight against the mattress beneath him. He yawns, rubbing his face against the pillow and spreads his legs a little wider, easing the pressure on his cock, before settling again.

Still blinking against the streaming morning sunlight, Bradley stares down at Louis's sleeping body. He is, in fact, there. He is, in fact, as gorgeous or moreso than Bradley'd remembered. He is, in fact, naked and moving and still sleeping and Bradley should probably stop perving on the poor man whilst he's slumbering peacefully away.

Sliding quietly out of bed, Bradley pads to the bathroom (still a little damp from last night's activities), relieves himself, and stares at his reflection in the mirror. His hair is performing unprecedented acrobatics, mussed by Louis's hands and then sleep. His face is creased from the pillow. He grimaces at himself, digs out a spare toothbrush, and cleans his teeth. That makes him feel a bit more human, anyway.

Mornings-after. So awkward. He wonders how Louis will react on waking, and goes back to bed to find out, climbing back in and putting a hand gently on Louis's shoulder. 

Louis stirs, slowly responding to the hand on his shoulder, his eyes widening a little when they open and see Bradley right there before him. "Mm. Bonjour," he murmurs, voice thick with sleep.

"Hallo," Bradley replies, smiling at Louis's sleepy face. "Good morning. I'd've made coffee, but wasn't sure if you'd prefer tea." And definitely wants to get it right.

"No, coffee's good," Louis mumbles, shifting a bit to one side, his arm thrown around Bradley, tugging him closer. "But it can wait." His mouth already on Bradley's throat.

"Whoa." Louis's arm tumbles him off-balance and he falls, laughing, across Louis's chest. And Louis is kissing and licking his neck, which is absolutely delicious, and Bradley supposes that here's his answer about any morning-after awkwardness. Clearly, none exists. He laughs again, with relief this time, and squirms until he's lying chest-to-chest on top of Louis. 

Whose erection is hot and hard as iron against his own bare belly.

"That a flashlight in bed with us, or are you glad to see me this morning?" he jokes, before moaning a little at the feel of suction on his throat.

Louis grins, sucking at the skin, knowing he's marking the boy but he's damned if he cares. "Glad to see you," he murmurs. " _So_ glad to see you," he amends, in between kisses and bites and then he's shifting them again, getting Bradley onto his stomach, his cock hard and thick and aching between his cheeks as he kisses his way over his shoulders and down his back, his hands tight on Bradley's wrists.

"Oh, bloody...oh my god," Bradley breathes, his libido going from 0 to 60 in the space of two heartbeats as he's manhandled like this, flipped onto his belly, pinned and held and he squirms a little, testing. He can't get free and his cock jerks and fills and throbs with the heat of it.

"Oh please," he gasps, hips bucking a little, head tilted to the side. So pliant and submissive he feels like his bones are made of water. Louis's cock is as hard as a brand against his hole, snugged up between his cheeks, and he spreads his legs out, yearning for more of something he doesn't even have a name for. 

Louis moves lower, keeping his hands tight on Bradley's upper arms, his mouth brushing over his skin, licking, tasting, tasting, nipping here and there until he's between his cheeks, tongue sliding over his hole, wetting his crease.

"Fuck!" It explodes out of him at the first, wet touch of Louis's tongue to his ass, and he slides his knees underneath him, raising his hips to give the other man as much access as he likes. He's practically shaking with arousal and knows Louis can see his cock, heavy and dark, where it's standing out from his body. Can see what this is doing to him.

He'd suspected Bradley would respond like this, would spread his legs, offer himself up, begging with his body as well as his words, and the reality only makes him harder, makes his cock heavy, aching, the tip wet as he pushes his tongue inside the boy, taking no time before he's fucking him just as hard and deep as he can this way.

With Louis's tongue spearing into him like this, there's nothing Bradley can do but melt, shivering, down into the mattress, his ass high in the air, spread shamelessly as wide open as he can get. That tongue is wicked, stealing his brain and most of his words, until he's just moaning into the pillow, drowning in the pleasure as his nerve endings all wake up at once.

Tongue tiring sooner than he'd like, Louis pulls back and reaches up, over Bradley and into the nightstand for another condom. He quickly rolls it onto his cock and then lines up, hands on Bradley's hips, his thumbs spreading him open as he slowly pushes in, right to the hilt.

It's rough and sudden and saliva is a poor lubricant, but this is exactly what Bradley wants, what he needs, what he's craving. He makes a hoarse, rough noise, back arching impossibly as his body fights to accommodate the sudden intrusion of Louis's cock, pushing inexorably into him, forcing him open. It burns like fire and he nearly sobs with pleasure at the sting and ache, his cock never flagging, only getting harder. Pre-come leaks from it, pressed out of him as the thick head shoves past his prostate, and his knees are shaking and he's lost.

Collapsing down onto his elbows and chest, he actually, impossibly, presses back, yearning for more even he grits his teeth to stop the whimpers.

Bradley's so incredibly tight, his hole gripping Louis's cock, the heat making his head swim as he pushes deeper and then pulls back, pushing in again and again, the path easing with each inward movement. Louis leans forward, pushing Bradley down, getting his hands on his wrists again and fucking him slowly, his thrusts becoming steadier, deeper, more leisurely as the boy's body relaxes underneath him and accepts the intrusion. Last night was fantastic, fast and quick and everything they needed right then, but now, now he wants to take his time, to savour this, to revel in the feel of Bradley beneath him, taking everything he chooses to give him.

With his hands pinned over his head, his body pushed down almost to the bed, Bradley's in a supplicant position as Louis's cock stretches itself a home in his body. He can't stop the whimpers now, and they come with every deep, slow thrust that rocks him forward, then back, every stroke coring him deep. His mind, never quite awake, is completely overloaded and there's nothing but white noise, white noise and the incredible pleasure as every part of him feels invaded and taken over.

He cries out as his cock brushes against the bed, even that light touch enough to have him right on the edge.

"You are so beautiful," Louis murmurs, dropping his head to brush his mouth over Bradley's skin, his cock buried deep, throbbing hard as he holds his orgasm at bay, determined to draw this out, to make them both wait. "And you feel so good." Pulling right out to the tip before thrusting all the way back in. "I could fuck you all day," he whispers, biting at Bradley's shoulders. "Just like this."

Louis's mouth and the sting of his teeth are enough to bring Bradley back, a little, to where he can actually understand what the man's saying. "Yeah," he says, on the out-breath as Louis's cock drives deep into him again. "Yeah, let's do that. Just stay here--oh, oh god--all day, do this, yeah, I think that's a brilliant idea--" and then he loses his words again as Louis's hips twist in a particularly clever way and steal his brain again.

They could. He could. But Louis suspects he might scare Bradley off for good if he did. So instead he slides one hand under the boy, wrapping it around his cock and stroking slowly as he pushes in again and again, matching his rhythms.

Bradley grits his teeth and tightens his body down, fighting the onrushing orgasm that he can feel boiling at the base of his spine at the touch of Louis's hand, and the friction as he strokes him. But it's a lost cause, and he gives up, gasping, actually lifting back up on to hands and knees with the force of it as he comes, hips stuttering into the tight fist and back against that deep, spearing pleasure.

"Good boy," Louis whispers, still thrusting, thrusting through each clench of Bradley's body, once, twice and again, before he comes, emptying himself into the latex between them with a low ragged groan.

The words curl warm in Bradley's belly, though he's not sure why Louis is calling him a 'boy;' he's not that much younger! Still he doesn't question it, just enjoys it, loves the feeling as Louis pumps in to him even as he's shivering and clenching with aftershocks, making it all the more intense.

He collapses down, inch by inch onto the bed when Louis goes still, not minding the wet spot, not minding much of anything at all. Completely fucked out, and frankly, ready for another nap.

Louis chuckles softly as he collapses around Bradley, kissing the back of his neck and reaching around for his mouth. "That was incredible. Fantastique," he murmurs, easing gently out. Bradley looks like he could sleep for a week though and he rolls so he's lying beside him, the condom folded into a tissue and tossed into the bin before he gets his arms back around him.

"Crazy good," Bradley mumbles back, snuggling instantly into Louis's arms as he feels him moving back towards him. He's a little shocked that he's finally met someone who matches his libido so perfectly, who doesn't think him needy or oversexed or apparently even a bit strange. Louis is matching him kiss for kiss, fuck for fuck, and even though he's utterly exhausted, it's exhilarating, too.

"You're so good at that it ought to be illegal," he informs Louis sleepily. "You've worn me straight out. I'll be feeling that for the next few days, too." The prospect is awfully pleasing, when he thinks about it.

"Good. Something to remind you of me when I'm not there," Louis teases, giving Bradley another soft kiss, his stomach grumbling now that one appetite's been cared for. "Do you like omelettes?"

"Love 'em," Bradley admits drowsily. "I'm not a half-bad cook, I make good ones. Can't cook now though. Sleepin'." It might be stereotypically male, but after an orgasm that powerful, he just can't keep his eyes open.

"Sleep then," Louis says, slowly untangling himself from Bradley's embrace. "I'll wake you when they're ready."

"Mmm," Bradley replies, already falling down into sleep. He barely registers Louis getting out of bed, has a vague thought about eggs, and then he's gone.

///

The flat is open concept, the kitchen overlooking the bedroom, so Louis can watch Bradley as he cooks. Coffee set to brewing, he gets eggs, cheese, ham, mushrooms, broccoli and red pepper from the fridge, everything stocked fresh from the town market by the housekeeper who comes in twice a week. He whisks the eggs with a little milk and sets them aside, then dices and cooks the vegetables to tenderness in a saute pan. And in between, his eyes keep going to the boy in his bed. Mon dieu. He can only wonder what Bradley would think if he knew Louis fucks other men, lots of them, for a living. Not that that's all his job is, but he suspects it might be the part that matters the most to someone not already a member of Citadel. And although he can keep it a secret for a while, there will come a point when he has to tell him, and what then? But the thought of disappearing to New York next week and just not getting in contact when he comes back...

_Merde._

He tells himself he's getting ahead of things, to simply enjoy what they have, right now. God knows, it might run its own course, and Bradley might not even be feeling the way he is. Or might change his mind once he's away from him. Actors. He knows they're fickle at best.

He goes back to cooking, the eggs poured into another large pan, let set and flipped before he adds the vegetables and the ham, folding half the egg over the filling. He slides the finished omelette - lightly browned and smelling like heaven onto a plate and covers it until the second's ready.

"Bonjour," he says, tray in hand, standing over Bradley roughly half an hour later. "Wake up, sleepyhead. There's food."

Bradley's starting to wake up, the good smells coming from the kitchen tickling his nose and slowly bringing him back up from sleep, when he hears Louis's voice. His eyes open and he's already smiling, and stretches long and luxuriously for a moment before sitting up, scrubbing a hand through the disaster of his hair.

Then he gets a look at the tray.

"Holy shit," he blurts, then flushes. "I mean, wow. This is...wow." His stomach chimes in with a rumble, and he laughs a little. "That is amazing and my stomach agrees. You coming back in or are we eating at the table?" There's a tray, but he can't see if there's enough for two, and he doesn't want to eat alone.

Louis smiles, delighted by Bradley's reaction. "I'm coming back in," he says, plumping another pillow behind Bradley before arranging the tray on his lap. "I could only carry one tray at a time." He goes back and gets the other, settling in beside Bradley, unable to stop smiling. "Oh. There are rolls too!" He sets his food down on the bed and goes through the whole process again once he's back with the rolls. "Don't wait for me. Eat," he insists.

Bradley is completely charmed by him. To the extent where he's smiling stupidly at just about everything in the room, from the coffee to the pillow to Louis himself. He slides over to make room, takes his roll from Louis, and despite Louis's words, waits until the other man is settled before he picks up his fork and digs in.

He is *ravenous.* Apparently, hugely athletic and mind-blowing sex builds quite the appetite, and for a few minutes he's too busy eating to even pause for a word.

Once the sharpest edge of his hunger is gone, he glances up at Louis. Still smiling. "This is absolutely delicious," he says, fervently. "Really incredible. Thank you so much." When he shifts to resettle his tray he can't help but wince a little. He's sore in places he's not used to, after that much sex--delightfully rough, too, some of it--in such a short time.

"Are you okay?" Louis asks, concerned. After all, Bradley had said he didn't have sex, well, like this, very often.

"Oh yeah," Bradley assures him quickly. God forbid he do anything to keep it from happening again! "Definitely okay. More than okay. Brilliant, in fact. Just a little sore here and there, but in a good way." He shifts again and grimaces a little. "Might have a bit of trouble on the drive home, or if they make me ride a horse on-set today, but other than that I'm aces. I *like* it," he insists, in case Louis doesn't believe him.

Louis nods. "Good." He takes another bite of egg, thinking about how to ask what he wants to ask and decides blunt - or what passes for blunt with him - is best. "What else do you like? You didn't seem too surprised, or shocked, when I told you I would spank you."

Bradley flushes again, and takes a moment to gather his thoughts while he takes another bite himself. "Well, no," he admits. "I mean. You'd offered, and all, so I thought you mightn't mind if it was something I like. There've been blokes who did, you know. Mind. Thought I was too pervy for them, things like that."

"Because you wanted to be spanked?" In his world, that puts Bradley pretty close to vanilla. "Or were there other things?"

"Might've been a few other things," Bradley mumbles into his omelette, forcing his shoulders to stop trying to climb up around his ears. "Just. Things I'd read about, you know, here and there, that sounded interesting. Anyway, it put me off asking, so when you offered..." he tips one shoulder, half a shrug. "'Course I jumped at it, who wouldn't?" He meets Louis's interested gaze steadily, despite the fact he knows his cheeks are probably bright red about now. "You don't seem the type to hold it against a man for being a bit kinky."

"I'm not, not at all," Louis says, taking a sip of coffee now that it's cooled a little. "In fact, I've probably tried most of those things you read about..." he adds, letting the words hang, the opportunity there, if Bradley wants to take it.

"I don't know, I've done a lot of reading--the internet's fantastic, isn't it?--so that's quite a lot..." Bradley teases, his interest piqued, embarrassment almost forgotten. "Seriously though, I haven't. It's not something I. Oh, bollocks." He puts his fork down and pulls himself together. "There's so much. Handcuffs and things. The spanking bit, you know that. Things...more than spanking. I like it rough, and not just the fucking, but the other parts, too. It makes everything sharper, better somehow. I dunno how to explain it exactly."

His filmstrip of fantasies is spooling out through his mind, most of them things he'd never dare tell someone on two days' acquaintance and things he won't say now, though there's a tiny hope blossoming that with Louis, he might actually be able to share them, someday.

Louis smiles. "It's okay. You don't have to. I understand." He tears his roll into several pieces. "And maybe we can explore some of it together." He cocks his head to one side. "Do you have a safeword?" he asks, although he's almost certain Bradley doesn't.

"What? Oh, that's that thing people say instead of 'stop,'" Bradley nods. He's seen it in films and on telly. "No, I don't have one. Haven't ever needed one, really. Why, is that...do you think that's something you and I might..." he's stopped eating, completely focused on this conversation and on the possibilities. The little spark of hope is burning brighter every moment. "Do you think we might get up to things where I might want one?" he finally finishes, carefully.

"I think we might," Louis says, nodding thoughtfully, trying his hardest not to simply pounce on the boy. "Sometimes, when you're in the heat of the moment, with things like spanking, or being rough, you find yourself shouting no, or don't do that, when the last thing you really want is for the other person to stop. Having a safeword gives you something to yell when you want to make sure they know you're serious and do stop."

"Right, so when you're in the middle of it, you could kick up a fuss, and, and fight back, and it wouldn't stop. But you'd still have a way to let him know if you were really truly over your head." Bradley nods slowly, contemplating it.

Even the thought of that, being able to really fight back and maybe lose, has his cock stiffening. Thank God the tray is still over his lap.

It's all so much to take in, and so much what he *wasn't* expecting, that he has an almost dizzying feeling of disorientation. He needs to think about this. Glancing around for a change of subject, he realizes he can't see a clock.

"Crap. Do you know what time it is? I've a half-hour drive and haven't even showered!"

"It's five past eleven," Louis says, glancing at his watch. "You still have plenty of time. Finish your breakfast," which is really brunch. He smiles, reaches out and touches Bradley's knee. "I want you to come up with one - for tonight."

Eyes wide, Bradley nods, mutely. That's right. He'd bought himself a spanking with their fun in the shower last night and it looks like Louis wasn't just teasing, that he's actually going to do it. Suddenly, the day can't go fast enough.

"I'll have one ready," he says, then clears his throat to try to get rid of the raspiness. "I, uh. Can we meet back here? Only, I'm staying in a hotel with half the cast," he apologizes, "and I can be a bit noisy."

"That's fine." Louis likes the idea of noisy, likes the flush in Bradley's cheeks that spreads all the way down into his chest. He thinks for a moment then sits back, reaching into the nightstand behind him. "Can I trust you with this?" he asks, holding up a key. "In case I'm running late."

"Absolutely not," Bradley says, with a completely straight face. He is an actor, after all. "I'll break in and steal your whole kit. Ask anyone, I'm the criminal type. Why, I was nearly arrested for trespassing, just yesterday."

His grin finally breaks through. "Yeah, that sounds good. Though if you're worried, I could always wait at the restaurant, have a pint. It's up to you. We did just meet, after all, and I'd hardly take it personally if you didn't want to be handing out keys just yet."

"I trust you," Louis says simply, pressing the key into Bradley's hand and setting his tray aside, leaning in to kiss him. "Now I suppose I should go and have my shower so you can have yours. I'd suggest us showering together but in the interests of us both getting work, that might be a very bad idea."

"Getting to work? I don't think we'd ever make it out of the shower," Bradley laughs, after kissing him back. 'I'll call Angel while you're showering, make sure she doesn't have the Gendarmerie out after you for kidnapping. And then I suppose I'll just have to start counting the minutes till tonight."


End file.
